In the dark of the night
by Starriye
Summary: One shotWhat happens when emotions get in the way of bella's good judgment. What will happen on this dark and stormy night when shes all alone... Or is she?


I do not own Twilight but the storie idea is all mine...This is the edited virshion.

**Im i need of a bata. So if you want to read the story first, chat with me about the up coming chapters, and want to help make this a better storie for readers to read. Please contact me.**

With only you:

I was sitting in my room my eyes fixed on my window. I was scared to death to move. Something was out there and I was all alone. Charlie was out of town on work and this was the first night Edward left me alone. There was a sound from out side my window again. I was normally not afraid of stuff but not having Edward with me was strange. He had been by my side for the last few months. I heard a branch break from the tree right out side my window and hit the ground. I pulled the covers over my head thunder and lightening was going all out. This storm it was poring buckets of rain out side.

I heard my door creek open I screamed and hid under my blankets more. I felt a hand rest on my body. "See I told you I was a monster. I make little girls scream in there beds at night." Edwards's voice said jokingly softly he laughed, a little.

My breathing was still heavy and my body was shaking. I could feel the blankets being polled away. I looked up at Edward. "Never do that again" I cried at him. My voice only came out louder then a whisper. His arms picked me up and held me. "I'm sirens you know" His lips grazed me neck

"I couldn't stay away from you any longer" He's soft voice whispered in to my ear.

"Stop that" I said snuggling in to him his body was cold and wet.

"Stop what?" He asked kissing my forehead softly.

"Dazzling me" I whispered back His lips where pressed against mine in a moment. We kissed for what seemed to be like hours. I was surprised I didn't pass out from it.

"I love you Bella" His voice was soft. I leaned up and kissed him. I moved from him holding me like I was a child to having my knees on ether side of his lags I was looking in to his eyes. I placed my hands on ether side of his shoulders to steady my self so not to fall.

Edward fell backwards on my bed so I was kneeling over him. "Will this is nice" He said putting his arm around me. Making me lose my balance and fall on to him. "I really like this"

I looked in to his eyes which where a dark topaz. "I love you" I said tears falling from my face.

"Hay I'm already wet as it is" He joked. Holding me tighter.

"Edward" I said in to his ear. His lips pressed agents mine. "You could never be a monster" I said off his earlier comment. He held me in his arms for a while kissing my face softly. He hummed my lullaby to me kissing me softly. "I love you" I said again.

"I know" He said again kissing me harder then he had been. His body actually seemed warm to maybe it was because his body was soaking up the heat from mine. Or I was very cold ether way it was nice. Poled the blankets over us. We snuggled close to each other before he looked at me in this way of hunger I dint understand. Yet I didn't fell afraid.

He was running his hands over my body before I noticed. "Why do you do this to me" He said in my ear.

"Do what to you?" I asked looking in to his eyes. Edward knew leaning over me.

"These human instincts" He leaned his head down and kisses me by surprise his body was warmer then it has every been. "Like I said before I may not be human but I am a man" by this time he had me pinned down. My body gave a big leap.

"Edward" I said looking up at him.

"Iv never felt this way about any one Bella" He said back to me.

"Nether have I but" I was freaking out. I'm ready for this? I thought "I need a human minuet" I said I was breathing heavy.

"Oh" It took him by surprise. "Ok" He said getting off of me. I stud up and got my bathroom bag and walked to the bathroom. I looked back before I got there and Edward was snuggled up in my blankets.

I turned the shower on and stepped in. I let the scorching hot water run over me. My skin was red from it. I sighed _Think Bella think_ _what am I soused to do I love him. I want to._ I turned the water off and though a large towel on. And walked back to my room leaving my bag in the bathroom. Edward was still snuggled up in my blankets.

"Edward" I said softly. His eyes pined and looked at me.

"Your not teasing me are you?" He asked as I sat down on the bed next to him. I shuck my head 'no'

His face lit up He leaned over and kissed me. Pulling my under the blankest. "You'll catch a cold if your out in the could air wet" He said but some how I lost my towel in the posses of being pushed under the blankets. He started to kiss me softly ruining hi lips over my body. My body shivered with excitement as he poled off his v neck shirt. _What was he thinking? What happened to the line? To the boundaries? Why did he fell so good when his skin touched mine? __Why was this happening? He was acting different. I don't know if I could do this_. His flawless body looked so good but I was scared. He leaned down and kissed me harder then he has ever kissed me. My body went weak as he did so. I let out a small giggle. He smiled that smile that stops my heart.

"Stop it" I said softly a few tears falling from my face.

"Stop what?" He asked kissing my tummy.

"Why do you keep dazzling me?" I asked trying to remember how to breathe and put my mind back to where I needed it.

"It's not my fault you're dazzled easily" He said smiling kissing my stomach.

"I can't do this" The words where out of my mouth before I could think about saying them. He stopped kissing me and looked up.

"What?" He asked looking a little confused by this.

"I don't want to right now I not ready." He leaned up and kissed me.

"Um...ok. I should go" He said his face showed he was uneasy and disappeared.


End file.
